


The Move

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Kyle and Kiana used to have a really good relationship. As they grew up, they began drifting apart until Kiana goes into one day and asks him for help. Who thought that would rekindle the bond they once had?





	The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Old commission for my roommate. Reuploaded from old account at the request of a member in my Discord server. Too lazy to add tags, honestly. Lol.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

"Alright mom, all my stuff is done and in the truck. I've scrubbed all the floorboards so they're clean. The room itself needs no painting, either," a teenage boy informed his mother. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead as he continued, "You and dad's room is completely done as well."

"Good job, hon," his mother replied, a cheerful smile on her face. She went to the cabinets and pulled out one of the remaining glasses and filled it to the brim with water from the sink, soon after handing it to the boy. He graciously accepted it,

"Thanks a ton. I'm so thirsty," he chuckled.

"I bet with all that work you've been done, Kyle," she said, watching him drink. "Dad should have the rest of our stuff in the van, already." his mother informed him. Kyle sat the empty glass on the counter,

"What else is there to do?" he asked.

"I'm almost done with the kitchen, as you can see," she said. He looked around and nodded, happy she was making progress. Many boxes were littered throughout the kitchen, all full with dishes and various cooking supplies. Kyle was pretty grateful he didn't have to do this, not like he really had a choice in it, though.

Kyle's mother was very particular about how she packs, especially when it comes to things she uses daily. In this instance, that was her cooking supplies. If one thing was in the wrong spot or packed away in a way she didn't like, the one who packed it had hell to pay, and that was something Kyle and the rest of the family didn't want right now. Instead, his mother had him help pack up the rest of the house with his father.

"If me and dad had to do the kitchen, we'd be nowhere near as close to done as you are," he laughed, his mom joining with him, "So what can I do?"

"I would say that you could help dad and the moving Pokemon with the boxes but," just as she said that, a pair of Machoke walked into the house and into the living room. They nodded at the mother and son before walking into the kitchen and grabbed some of the taped and marked boxes, then carried them outside, "it seems they've got that covered. Go see if Kiana needs help with anything," she instructed.

"Ugh," Kyle groaned, "helping her is the last thing I want to do." he whined.

"Don’t complain, we've still got work to do and she could probably use a hand. I know you don't get along, but you could use this to bond!"

"But--"

"No buts mister, now go," she said, not changing her mind. He nodded with a groan and turned away from the kitchen, letting his mother get back to her job. He walked down the hallway connected to the living room and came to one of the last bedrooms. It was somewhat empty but not completely packed away. It had a bed still in it, as well as a desk that was cluttered with various everyday things. A few boxes were scattered about; some open, some taped.

Kyle knocked on the door, "Hey, mom says I need to come help you," he said, already dreading the time he'd be here. A medium fox-like being poked its head out and looked at him. He could visibly see its tongue hanging out, indicating it was tired from packing its belongings.

"I don't need you or your help," it said with a roll of the eyes. Kyle observed the Pokemon and its features. It had a bright orange and white fur on its torso and head. From the waist down were slender, black legs. Protruding from its ears were tufts of orange-red fur, but they were smaller than most Braixen had. Her long, bushy tail swayed side to side - a stick resting idly within it.

"Trust me, I don't want to help you either, Kiana, but mom said to," he said as he leaned against the door, "So what can I do to help?"

Kiana was a Braixen that the family had adopted around five years ago. They had never known her as a Fennekin, only a Braixen. At first, Kyle and Kiana had somewhat gotten along. Then, as they grew older, the two began to butt heads more and more often. They had no real reason, they figured it may have just been a brother-sister type argument at first, but it soon began to get more and more frequent, and hate filled. Now, five or so years later, Kyle can't stand being around her, and vice-versa.

"Ugh, I don't know," she said, walking into the center of the room, looking around. She sighed, " I guess just pack away the stuff on my desk. Everything on it is ready to be packed. I just haven't gotten to it, yet," she said.

"Alright." he responded, walking in and over to her desk.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." she said, quickly going back to what she was doing. Kyle looked at her the corner of his eye with a grin,

"Kiana saying thanks? This work must really be too much for you," he chuckled, earning a growl from her.

"Don't even fucking push it. I'm already in a bad mood from this heat, so don't make it worse."

"Hehe, yeah," Kyle began going through the open boxes to see what was in what. Some were the bedding she had, some were her various knick-knacks from family trips since she'd been here, and others were her more.. personal.. things. They were the type of things most fifteen year olds were just learning about.

For Kyle, however, these were things he'd learned about just under two years ago. He had happened to stumble into her room during one of her heats and saw her trying to.. relieve.. her pain. At first, he didn't know what was going on, which then made him get 'the talk' from his mom and dad. They explained a female Pokémon goes through things called heats where they’re at their prime for reproduction and are in need of a male partner. Since there's none around, she does it other ways. Since then, even though they may not like each other, Kiana and Kyle both agreed to start knocking on each others doors in case of someone relieving themselves.

Most people would be bugged by having to put someone else's, or Pokemon's, toys away but, for Kyle, it was nothing to be embarrassed or bugged about. He only hoped they were clean. At first, it sort of bugged him or made him feel weird to touch but he soon got over it because he too began going through puberty and enjoying himself.

"Do you want your personal stuff out or just packed away with the rest?" Kyle asked, Kiana looking up from her corner.

"Oh.. I thought I already packed that stuff away," she sighed, "I guess just put them with the rest. I don't think I'll need any of the stuff out here, so just pack everything away.. and try not to break or spill any of it." 

“Don’t worry, I don’t feel like arguing with you today.” he said, continuing to put her stuff away. Kiana said nothing in response, instead she continued on working with him. Although she wouldn’t admit it, she was thankful he was helping. It gave her a lot less pressure and stress as the duo both knew that their mother and father needed to be on the road within the next few hours. That also made it easier on Kyle because it made working with her a lot more enjoyable. For once, he wasn’t wanting to kill her.

For the next hour, Kyle and Kiana continued working in relative peace. The two bumped heads over small stuff but both agreed it wasn’t worth it right now. They would settle their arguments later. For now, they were more worried about the Machoke coming in and taking the boxes away. Eventually, all that was left was her bed. Kyle leaned against the wall, sweat dripping down his forehead, “I didn’t realize you had so much stuff..” he mumbled with a chuckle.

“I had a lot more than I thought.” she said simply. “Maybe I should go through it when I unpack.”

“That would be a good idea. Just don’t expect my help in doing it.” he said. Kiana was about to respond before his mother and father walked into the room, bright smiles on their faces,

“How’s everything in here?” his mother asked.

“Good.” Kiana answered for them. “We have everything done. Just have to wait on the Machoke to get it all packed away in the truck. All that’s left are those boxes,” she smiled, pointing to a rather large stack with her stick. “Other than that, nothing else to do.”

“What about you Kyle? You sure everything is done in your bedroom?” she asked. Kyle nodded,

“Completely empty. They’ve already finished moving everything out.” he also smiled. “Your room was also finished.”

“Good. So that means we can all finally get going,” his father said. “They don’t need us around for the packing and the moving company already knows our new address. I’d say you guys worked hard enough. Let’s say we head out and get some dinner on the way?” he suggested. Both Kiana and Kyle lit up happily, 

“Fine with me!” he exclaimed, Kiana standing next to him. She nodded excitedly, the side effects of working on an empty stomach finally catching up to her. She’d been busy the whole day, just as Kyle, and never noticed how hungry she actually was.

“Alright,” his father laughed. “Come on, let’s go. You’ve both earned a nice dinner.” he smiled as he turned and left the room. The two were right behind him, eager to fill their bellies. The Machoke, now accompanied by what Kyle assumed to be their trainers, continuously entered and left the house, boxes in their grasp.

“What are we going to do about our beds?” Kyle asked curiously as they all got into the car. His parents took the front seats while Kiana took the right back seat, Kyle in the back left. 

“Oh yeah, I knew I’d been forgetting something.” his mother finally spoke up. As they drove, she never continued her sentence. Kiana and Kyle looked at each other, both confused.

“Well? Are you going to tell us?” Kiana asked.

“Depends. Do you want bad news?” his mother laughed. “Well, it’s not bad news. It’s only temporary. But you may not like it.”

“Bad news? What’s going on?” Kyle wondered. He thought back and couldn’t figure out what could have been bad news for them. His parents bed was already at the house. His bed was as well. That’s when it hit him, “Don’t tell me I have to share my bed with her.” Kyle said with an agonizing groan. He remembered that her bed was never moved. It was one of the last rooms being moved which meant her stuff would catch the second moving truck, which isn’t going to be at their house until the next day.

“It’s only temporary hon.” his mother said with a smile as she turned around at the two.

“I don’t want to sleep with him!” Kiana exclaimed, crossing her arms. “How do you expect that to be a good idea when we can barely be in the same room together?”

“You’re not sleeping with me.” Kyle said matter-of-factly. “It’s my bed, and I say who can sleep in it with me. And sorry, but you don’t make that list.”

“She is a lady, Kyle.” his father finally cut-in, “A real gentleman gives up his bed for a girl who needs one. I would say you could sleep on the couch if you’ve got such a problem with it, but that’s covered in boxes.”

“So I’ll move them!” he said in response.

“No, you won’t. Think of this as a chance to.. grow up. You two have been having these stupid and pointless spats for five years now. It’s time you both grow up and act your ages. So you’ll both be sharing a room until you come to some kind of agreement.” his father said, firm on his decision.

“We shouldn’t come home from a long day of work to you two constantly arguing over pointless things. You two used to get along - so what happened?” his mother sighed.

“Oh, I can tell you what happened,” Kiana scoffed. Kyle rolled his eyes,

“And putting us in the same room is going to help?” he asked. 

“Decision is made. Don’t share the bed if you don’t want to. Sleep on the floor. But the room you’re both using. And that’s the end of it.” 

“Great. Just awesome.” Kyle grumbled.

For the remainder of the car ride, Kiana and Kyle were both silent. Their parents had continued discussing the move, but the two didn’t care anymore. They didn’t agree often, but what they could agree on now was that they both didn’t want to share a room with one another. Kyle could already tell it was going to be trouble and he knew that she would do anything in her power to make it that much worse for him.

Soon, they had all gotten their dinner. They decided on stopping at some fast food place for their meals and to eat on the way home as they would most likely have a bit of unpacking to do so it was better to get it in their empty bellies now rather than later. So they all ate on the way to their new home.

Being that they got fast food, the array of choice of food to get was very limited. Kyle decided on getting himself a burger and a shake while Kiana had opted for some nuggets. 

When they all received their food, it was only moments before it was gone. Kyle naturally ate a lot quicker than everyone due to always taking big bites of food. Kiana, on the other hand, was much slower in her eating. She was always the last to finish, which surprised Kyle because she was the smallest of the group. He expected her to be the one to finish first but she always took the longest and ate the most.

With their bellies now full, the group sat back and enjoyed the car ride. It would be awhile before they got to their new home so Kyle opted to sit back and enjoy the quietness of the car ride. He knew he’d be busy once he got back home so he decided to take the time he had and rest. So, resting his head against the window, Kyle closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Kiana, on the other hand, didn’t have this luxury. She sat there, panting lightly, having trouble controlling herself. Fucking stupid heat. Why now of all times.. Approximately a week ago, just as all the moving began, Kiana had entered her third heat. At first, her heat was easy to contain. But after going three years now without a male to give her that release she needed, it had grown to be much harder to control.

“You okay back there?” their dad asked, looking through the rearview mirror.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just hot is all. Not good in cars recently, either.” she lied. He turned his head back to her slightly and gave a look that showed he didn’t really believe her. However, he decided not to press,

“Right. Well, just lay back and try to close your eyes,” he said, turning back around. “We’ll be there in no time.”

“Okay..” she said. Kiana took her trash and sat it in the bag they’d been given then tried her best to get comfy in the small space. But it was futile. The pain she felt in her nether regions took over more and more as the time passed. She brought her paws down to her nether regions and was about to lose it and deal with her heat there but that was something she didn’t think would be the best idea. 

But there was that side of her, taken over by her heat, that told her to do it. Who cares what they thought? They were her family, and they all know about her heats. They’ve all been around when she gets this way and know it’s best to let her do her thing. After all, they were the ones who bought her the things she needed to bring her out of heat, or at least help it.

Whatever the case, she knew it’d be best to just wait a little bit longer. It’d be a lot better for her in the end when she can finally seek out that release she wanted. She’d be able to get comfy, relax, and take her time instead of desperately bring herself to that climax now. So, she tried to do what Kyle did and rested her head against the window and tried to sleep.

\---

Around two hours later, the van finally pulled into a driveway. Turning the car off, Kyle’s dad turned around in his seat and shook the two sleeping awake, “Hey. Guys, wake up. We’re finally here,” he said. The two slowly awoke from their slumber and yawned before letting out a big stretch.

“Wow, that was quick,” Kyle said with a yawn.

“Two hours. You’ve been sleeping the whole ride.” his mom said as she stepped out of the car. “Come on both of you. Help us bring the bags in.” she said.

“Okay.”

“Yes ma’am.” the two responded. Getting out of the car, the two stretched once more before they began helping bring in the bags they had packed away in the car. The group continuously brought in bag after bag until they had only a few small boxes left. Kyle and Kiana both walked out of the house and started to bring in the boxes before they were stopped,

“We’ll finish the rest. Kyle, you go start unpacking the stuff in your room. Kiana, you go help him.” his father said. The two nodded, too tired to even protest. It’d been a long day and, the sooner that they finished, the sooner they could relax, which meant Kiana would finally be able to do what she needed.

Compared to their old home, this one was a much bigger improvement. There was more space, the rooms looked much nicer, and there wouldn’t be any touchups they’d have to do. All in all, it was a much nicer home. Thankfully, the layout of the home was relatively same, with the bedrooms being just passed the living room and all. Like before, Kiana’s room was the one closest to the living room, followed by Kyle’s, then his parents. Each door was shut as they past, showing that the movers had already brought over what they packed.

The two went to Kyle’s room and, after opening the door, saw it was packed to the brim with boxes. Thankfully his dresser and bed were already there, though covered with boxes, so unpacking would be an easy thing. Walking to his bed, he gripped one of the heavier boxes and began moving them. As he carried it, he spoke to Kiana, “Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m not sleeping on the floor,” he grunted. He carried the box to the corner of the room and sat it down on top of another, “I’m taking my bed. Only because I’d feel like a shithead if I made you sleep on the floor, you can take the bed with me but you have to help move my stuff.” he said.

“I don’t wanna share a bed with you!” Kiana quickly responded. Kyle turned at her and glared at her,

“Well it’s not like we have much of a choice, now do we? So be quiet and help me move them or sleep on the floor. The choice is yours.” he said before going back to moving the boxes. Kiana grumbled to herself before proceeding to help to the bed, 

“Where do you want them?”

Kyle sat another box down and looked out the window of his bedroom. The sun was beginning to set and he sighed,

“Just.. wherever you find a spot.” he answered. She nodded and began moving the boxes with him. Thankfully it didn’t take long at all and the two were done in no time. Walking to the now-bigger pile of boxes, Kyle turned to Kiana, “As much as I don’t want to ask, can you use your claws and cut the tape on these?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said. Kyle raised an eyebrow at her, shocked he didn’t get some smart remark from her. Thinking she was probably just tired, Kyle nodded to her thankfully as she did as asked. For over an hour, the duo worked on unboxing everything of Kyle’s. Kiana would open the boxes when needed while Kyle would put the items away.

Kiana hated sitting there with almost nothing to do. She needed something to do other than this to get her mind off her heat. When she was helping bring in stuff from the van, she was relatively fine. She had other things to worry about. But sitting here, doing almost nothing, brought back those thoughts and needs, and they were driving her insane.

Kyle looked up from his dresser and turned back to Kiana. He saw she had been relatively distant since they began working in his room. At first, he dismissed it. But after a while, it honestly began to worry him how she had a blank stare at nothing until he said he name. “Kiana!” Kyle out once again. Kiana shook her head and looked at him,

“Huh? Yeah? Sorry, I zoned out.” she said.

“Yeah, I noticed. Are you okay? You’re acting.. weird.” 

“O-oh, yeah! I’m fine. I’m just.. really tired,” she lied while giving a fake smile. “Just all this hard work packing and this heat has been harder on me than usual.”

“Okay..” he said, giving her a skeptical look. He didn’t believe her for some reason but decided not to call her out on it. Instead, he went back to packing putting away his stuff. Kiana looked down at her paws and shook her head again, trying to gather her thoughts.

Come on, Kiana. Not much longer then you can deal with it. Just finish this.. she thought to herself. Kiana put her paws on her knees and sighed. This heat was so much worse than any before. Why? She’d always been able to deal with them before without too much of a problem, so why was this one any different? Is it because she’s older and is even more ready to bare children? But that wasn’t something she wanted..

“Why me..” she said quietly to herself. Her nether region burned in a way she’d never experienced before. Before, it was just an annoying tingle and enhanced arousal. But this.. this actually hurt to deal with. Kiana groaned in agony, “I’ll be right back. I need to.. use the bathroom.” she said before jumping to her hind legs and running out, leaving Kyle completely lost on what her problem was.

Quickly running to where her new room is, Kiana opened her door and was horrified at what she saw. Her room was completely empty. Not a single box was there. She knew her bed and furniture wouldn’t be here until the morning, but she thought that her own things would be here. “Mom?” Kiana called out as she left her room. 

“Yes dear?” she responded from the living room. She had her arms deep in one of the boxes before pulling out some of her own things wrapped up in paper.

“Where’s my stuff? I thought it was supposed to be here when we got here?” she asked.

“Dear, we told you it wouldn’t be until the morning and to bring what you needed until then. Did you not remember?”

“No.. I thought you meant only my furniture wouldn’t be here. I assumed my own things would be..”

“Nope. It’ll be here first thing in the morning.” she smiled before going back to working on the unpacking.

“Oh.. okay..” she sighed before returning back to Kyle’s room. 

“What was that about?” he asked. Kiana ignored him and sat on his bed, crossing her legs together. Even the tiniest bit of friction between them brought back the desires of being mated. But her tools to relieve this heat were gone now. What was she supposed to do? Her heat lasted more than another week, and there was no way she could deal with it that long. Maybe I could talk to mom and see if she can take me to a Pokémon Center to be mated.. Yeah. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll ask her in the morning. Though it’ll be my first time ever actually being mated..

“Kiana!” Kyle called out again. “What’s up with you? Usually you’re like.. more vocal and speak your mind on random shit. Now you’re all quiet and not even here. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just.. I don’t feel good is all.” she said with a sigh. Kyle now sighed as he went through his boxes. Pulling out a blanket, he tossed it on the bed,

“Go to sleep then. I won’t be working much longer and the rest I can do myself. You look like shit so just.. Go to bed.”

“Gee, thanks..” she grumbled at his insult.

“Didn’t mean it that way,” he said with a shrug as he returned to his boxes. He pulled out a few random cables from one then walked to his dresser and sat them on top, “Just don’t be getting sick in my bed. Because I promise you that will start a war you don’t want.”

“I won’t..” she responded quietly. Standing up, she gripped the blanket and covered the bed. All of the sheets were still packed but that didn’t matter to her. She quickly set the blanket on the bed and then crawled under. Once under, she sighed and turned her back away from Kyle.

She sighed and closed her eyes, desperately wishing for this.. pain.. to go away. This must have been what a real heat was like. Everything she’d experienced before was just a warmup for the real thing. Those heats she could deal with on her own. This one she may have been able to as well, but she had no way to.

With her primal instincts for a release taking over, Kiana slowly slipped her paws beneath the blanket before they slid down her small figure. Soon, they came to a warm dampness between her legs. She shivered the second her claws brushed over her slit and a tiny, almost inaudible gasp escaped her maw. She was incredibly sensitive down there, much more than ever before. It would be safe to say even more sensitive than if she combined both her heats into one.

Again, she brushed her claws over her slit and even slowly pushed one in, but only barely. It felt so good. Maybe she didn’t even actually need her toys or to find a mate. Maybe she would actually be able to get rid of this heat on her own once more. She smiled as she gently pulled her claw from her snatch but then suddenly stopped.

What was she doing? She was pleasuring herself and helping her heat, yes, but in the same room as Kyle? And to add on to it, in his own bed? Doing it with him in the same room was bad enough, but this just made it awkward. Even if they did argue often, that didn’t mean she didn’t respect his things. So, she decided to try and calm herself and sleep until the morning. 

Kyle watched as Kiana began to settle down in his bed. He sighed while shaking his head, confused on what her problem was. She’d been acting weird almost all day, and only getting weirder as the day went on. “Pokémon are weird..” Kyle mumbled as he continued putting away his belongings.

\---  
For well over another hour, Kyle continued putting away his belongings. It was tiring work but it was a lot better to get it done now so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. That also gave him the chance to work on unpacking the rest of his family's belongings tomorrow instead of worry about his own stuff. That on its own was enough incentive for him to finish.

He tiredly wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked throughout his room. All that was left to do was hang a few posters he had and to take the empty boxes to living room to be disposed of. Walking to his window, he looked outside and looked at the new neighborhood he lived in. Compared to the old one, this place was a lot nicer. Though the houses were closer and more were there, they were more visually appealing which was more than fine with him.

Turning back around, Kyle let out a big yawn. He hadn’t worked this hard in so long and was quite impressed with himself that he did it all in one go. He’d have to remember to reward himself for it later. For now, though, he was way too tired to do anything. He wanted, no, he needed sleep. Kyle slipped his shirt off and threw it in one of the boxes then sat on the edge of the bed. After slipping his shoes and socks off, Kyle lifted the blanket and was reminded of the sleeping Braixen beneath it.

“God damn it, Kiana..” he mumbled. She was sprawled out beneath the blankets, effectively hogging the entire bed. He sighed and walked to the side she was closer to and looked over her sleeping form. Though he hated to say it, even when sleeping, she looked peaceful. He tried to think on why him and her began fighting. Everything was fine and then.. it just went downhill.

Sighing once more that they didn’t have their old friendship, Kyle leaned over the bed and gently scooped her up. She stirred for a moment and her eyes slowly opened, “Kyle? W-what are you doing?” she asked, followed by a yawn.

“You were taking up most of the bed. I need a little room,” he said. “Just go back to sleep. It’s late.” Kiana mumbled inaudibly and snuggled up in herself. Kyle couldn’t help but give a small smile as he walked back around the bed and climbed in next to her. Covering the two up, Kyle rolled to his side and closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.

Next to him, Kiana was shaking lightly. It had been so long since Kyle had carried her. In fact, it’d been a long time since he had even held her close to him, even if it was just for a moment. The second he held her, the memories of all their good times came flooding back. All the times they would laugh together and have fun. He would protect her when he needed to and she would be there when he needed her. What happened to those times?

As she thought on the good times, she began to think on how her heats came to be. Anytime when she would be in heat and around him, it was almost non-existentexistant. He knew she would be in heat and would help keep her mind off it until it got to its worst. Now he seemed to pay her no mind and, even recently, didn’t care if she was anymore. Why?

She thought on all the times the two would mess around and annoy each other just for the fun of it. She would annoy him, then he’d annoy her, and then they’d laugh about it. Now? Doing something like that ended in a hate-filled argument the both of them hated. Maybe it was just because they were both getting older and slowly separated from one another. The thought saddened her but.. it is a part of life. People and Pokémon just.. grow apart.

Kiana sighed again. She missed that old friendship. For some reason, she truly believed that Kyle wanted to be friends like they used to be but.. something kept it from happening. Maybe it was because they don’t play like they used to? Maybe Kyle just didn’t like her anymore.. No, it couldn’t be that. He swore they’d be friends forever.

She needed something to rekindle that friendship they once had. Kyle was stubborn, that much she knew. He wouldn’t be the one to try and fix it, especially with all the fighting that they do. So she’d have to be the one to try and do that. But.. why should she? Would it even really benefit her to try and bring that old friendship back?

As a matter of fact, what made her even want to? Why did she all of the sudden want him to be friends with her like before? It had to be her heat. There was no other logical reason. Her heat had to be the one speaking to her. And it made sense. The second he picked her up and held her close against his bare skin, she became lost in him. His scent took over her senses and, sharing the same bed with him again, made it even harder. Her heat had to be the reason she wanted him close again. 

“Kiana?” She was pulled from her thoughts the second she heard his voice. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Can you do something about your stick? You’re kind of.. stabbing my back..” he asked. 

“O-oh.. Okay..” she mumbled. Then an idea hit her. With a smirk, she flicked her tail and poked the stick resting in it deep into his back again, “Oops..” she mumbled.

“Please don’t start..” he grumbled. “I’m tired and don’t need you making it worse..” Again, she used the stick to jab him in the back, making him growl in response. For a third time, she did and he growled louder at her, “Knock it off. I’m not joking.”

“Okay.. okay..” she giggled. She reached below the blanket and acted like she was going to reach for the stick within her tail. Instead, she used her claws to pinch his thigh, making him shriek from the sudden pain,

“What the fuck, Kiana? Knock it off!” he yelled at her.

“You told me to get it out and I did! Not my fault your leg was on my tail..”

“That’s bullshit. I’m not even touching you. Now knock it off. I’m serious.”

“Or what?” she snickered. She turned around and faced his back. Kiana brought her claws up and poked the back of his neck where he’d swipe at her claws, slowly growing more and more agitated.

“Okay,” he said as he threw the blanket off the two and stood up. He went to the door and flicked the light on. Instantly, Kiana was met with his good looks once again. She couldn’t help but oogle over his chest. Even for a human she considered her brother, she had to admit he looked incredibly good, “what the fuck is your problem?”

“What?” she asked, sitting up in the bed.

“You fucking know what. All you do is try to start shit with me anymore. I offer you my bed so you didn’t have to sleep on the floor in an act of goodwill. And in return, you fuck with me when I spend all day working and helping you. So what’s up?” he asked.

“Am I not allowed to have a little fun from time to time?” she asked with an innocent giggle.

“Fun?” he asked, stepping closer to her. “Your idea of fun is being a bitch to me when I try and keep things peaceful?” Kiana was taken aback by what he just called her. Never once had he said such a thing like this. They’d called each other names, but never like this. 

“Kyle I’m--”

“Sorry?” he cut her off. He chuckled, “You’re always sorry, Kiana. You do this kind of shit all the time. You treat me like shit then apologize then do it again. Why? What do you fucking gain from it?”

“I’m just trying to--”

“To what? Huh? What logical reason could you possibly have to--”

“Because it’s the only way you’ll give me attention anymore!” she yelled out. Kyle was silenced as she now began to yell at him, “Do you forget you’re the reason I’m a part of this family? You begged mom and dad to adopt me. I remember them both saying no when you walked by but you persisted. 

“Everything was great at first. But then you started ignoring me. You kept my mind off things when I needed, and I’m thankful for that, but Arceus Kyle, you stopped caring about me! Anytime I wanted to do something with you, you blew me off like I was nothing. I felt ignored. I felt abandoned. So I started treating you how you treated me, and that’s like a pile of shit.”

“And the thought to try and talk to me about it never came to your mind?’

“I tried to!” she exclaimed. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself as waking up mom and dad was something she didn’t want to do, “Every time I tried to have a conversation with you, an argument would start or you’d just ignore me. Hell, you even began to show interest in your friends Pokémon more than your own..”

Kyle was shocked. He didn’t really come off that he didn’t care.. did he? Because that was the opposite. He never stopped caring, “So again, you thought that being an ass to me was the best way to get attention?”

“It was the only way. And this proves it. You’re talking to me, are you not?” she said. Kyle sighed and shook his head, not sure what to do. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it then put his head in his hands, “I just want to spend time with you like we used to..”

“..I never stopped caring, Kiana. This alone should be enough. We used to sleep together, I’d take you to school with me, we did everything together. I guess I just.. needed space?” he said with a shrug. “I don’t know. I guess we both have been doing this the complete wrong way for so long..”

“You don’t say..”

“So then what was today?” he asked. “You’ve been really distant. Like, more than usual when you’re with me. Even when we fight, you’re ecstatic to help me with whatever..”

“I told you. I just don’t feel good..” she lied. “You know.. Stomach.”

“Come on, Kiana. We may fight a lot, but I know when you’re lying. What’s wrong?”

Kiana sighed, shaking her head, “I’m in heat again.”

“And you’re ashamed to admit that why? It’s a natural thing for you just like puberty is for me.” he said.

“Because this heat.. it’s like nothing ever before. Before, it was tolerable. I could deal with it on my own. But.. now it outright hurts. And I can’t help it because my stuff is at the old house..”

“So your heat is worse than usual. What’s wrong with that to make it embarrassing?”

“Arceus, Kyle..” she mumbled. “You don’t understand the pain of heat. The tiniest thing can send me into a mood of nothing but sex. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be embarrassed if your own family asked you if you were okay and you had to say you were incredibly horny.”

“Okay.. yeah.. I guess you’ve got a point..” he said. 

“Exactly. And I can’t just.. get rid of it, either. I have no mate and I don’t have my stuff. So I’m sitting here dying on the inside and it’s taking every ounce of me to not go out there and find some random guy to give me what I want.” she trailed off.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Am I going to have to worry about you pouncing me and raping me in my sleep?” he asked. She was kind of hurt he actually thought she’d do that to him. Though.. the thought of her being with him in that way did intrigue her. 

“Well, no.. but..” 

“But what?”

“I.. umm.. Well..” she paused for a moment to gather herself. Was she really about to ask him to mate her? There was no way he’d say yes, especially with how she’s been treating him. It was a stupid idea. “Nevermind. Forget it.”

“What, Kiana? If I don’t judge you for being in heat nor do I tease you about it, you shouldn’t worry about me judging you for whatever you were going to say.” Kyle said. She nodded, agreeing with what he said. It’s true he’d never judged her no matter what she did or said. Quite the opposite - he always supported her.

“Would you..” Kiana sighed once more and took a deep breath, “Wouldyoupleasematewithme?”

Kyle was majorly taken aback by what she just asked. She just.. asked him.. someone she often called brother.. for sex. “W-well.. I.. I don’t know..” he said. “You’re like my sister and.. You’re a Pokémon and just..”

“Kyle, please..” she said. “I can’t.. This pain, it’s so bad. And the only way I can be helped is to be mated and I don’t want kids. I’m too scared to ask mom to take me to get mated. You’re the only one I trust to do this. Please.. for me..”

“I.. I don’t--”

“You said you won’t judge me. And me asking you that isn’t easy, especially with everything that’s happened between us. Please, Kyle. If there’s ever a time I need you the most, it’s now.. I’ll do anything. Just please.. Help me get rid of this. We could use it as a means to start over.” she said.

Kyle thought over what she asked. Him having sex with his Pokémon would be something that could really get him and her in trouble. They may not get along that much, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to get rid of her. And they’d be starting over on good terms. “What about if mom and dad find out?”

“They won’t. It’ll be our little secret. All those videos you’ve watched. Don’t say you’ve never wanted to have sex..”

“That’s not the same..” he mumbled. “That’s with a human..” he paused and looked her over. She looked as if she was about to cry. She must have really wanted this. “Okay.. I’ll help you..” he finally answered.

“Y-you will? Really? Thank--”

“But!” he cut her off, “you’re doing the work. This is pretty far out of my comfort zone but.. I couldn’t stand to see you in pain. No matter how much we fight.” he said with a growing smile. She smiled back up at him and nodded as she climbed out of bed. Padding over to him, she embraced him in a hug, to which he happily returned. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Sit on the bed and take your clothes off,” she instructed as she went and turned out the lights. Kyle was incredibly nervous of what he was about to do with his friend. He worried his parents would, for one reason or another, come into the room and the two of them would be in a lot of trouble. But then the other part of him said it didn’t matter because she needed help and he was giving that help.

Doing as told, Kyle quickly slipped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed. The room was pitch black around him from the lights now being off. Soon, that darkness was changed as she turned on one of the lamps next to the bed. When he looked up at her, he saw the biggest blush on her muzzle. The faint glow of the lamp complimented the red of her cheeks and, honestly, it was pretty cute.

Kiana climbed into bed with him then climbed into his lap, straddling him. She felt the warmth resonating from his body and she loved it. Once again, she leaned in and brought him into a hug. She wanted to start somewhat slow and enjoy this, as she wanted this to be something to remember, and not some quick romp.

Her furred body tickled Kyle’s naked one as she did. The hugs she always gave him were always the best. Kyle happily returned the hug, glad to be able to. It only lasted for a moment before Kiana broke the hug and looked him in deep in the eyes. Slowly, she leaned forward and brought him into a deep kiss. Naturally, Kyle tensed up at first but soon melted into it, his body quickly relaxing.

Kiana brought her paws to his shoulders and rested them on both, steadying herself in his lap. She was shocked when she felt Kyle kissing her back as well as when she felt his hands resting on her hips. By those two actions alone, she could tell this meant just as much to him as it did her.

Kyle felt the dampness around her crotch slowly dripping down his rapidly hardening member and onto the bed below him. Her juices were so warm as they trickled onto him. The way she held him so gently and didn’t push things made him so much more comfortable in what was going on. Maybe, just maybe, there were feelings in the back of his mind for her.

Kiana broke the kiss with a small gasp of pleasure when she felt a foreign object prodding against her needy entrance. Looking down, her thoughts were confirmed when she saw it was Kyle’s member that caused her pleasure. She looked up at him as he spoke, “Sorry..”

“Shh..” she responded with a hug. “Don’t be. You know just as well as I do that’s what’s supposed to happen,” Breaking the hug, Kiana climbed from his lap and slowly crawled down his body then went eye level with her prize. She licked her lips hungrily, anticipating what it’d be like to try oral with him.

A long, drawn out shudder was sent up Kyle’s spine as Kiana leaned in and gave his shaft a small lick. She smiled when she saw a positive reaction so she did it again. Each lick she gave him made him tense up above her and it made her so happy she could make him feel good. More than making herself feel good, she wanted him to feel good as her way of making things up.

The taste of his pre-cum started to take over her tastebuds. She wanted more of it, and wanted it now. So she grew a tiny bit bolder and decided to take a tiny bit of his length into her maw. She didn’t really know how to give a blowjob but that wouldn’t stop her from trying, especially when she heard Kyle gasping her name. 

The taste of him became even stronger along with the scent of him. Slowly, Kiana began to bob her head up the length of his member before taking in more of him. Her tongue began to dance circles around his shaft, coating every inch of his member with her saliva. She tried to take in his entire member at once but was met with her gag reflex kicking in when she almost had it.

“Hey..” he sighed, gently resting his hand on her, “don’t overdo yourself. You’re doing great as is..” If her maw wasn’t full of him, she would have smiled. Instead, to show she understood, she began to pick up her pace. Her tongue circled and twirled around his member, moans of pleasure escaping Kyle’s own mouth.

He was shocked that Kiana was doing so well for someone who had never had never done this kind of thing before. Of course, she could use a little work, but everyone had to start somewhere. Kyle gently brought a hand to the top of her head and rested it on it. He felt Kiana tense up for a moment but soon relaxed when she found him guiding her, to which she let him.

“Feels so good..” Kyle sighed. He rested his head on the back of his headboard and let the pleasure take over his mind. Her soft, furred lips were an amazing contrast to her rough, feline-like tongue. He knew he wouldn’t last long and, still being a virgin, it was only a matter of time before he would finally finish.

Kiana felt his member throbbing within her maw as she worked him over. Her paws rested on his legs as she laid there, and the way he moved gave her the idea he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. As much as she wanted to find out what he really tasted like, that would come another time. She wanted this to be a memory and to make this last, so to have him rush to an orgasm and be tired out was not what she wanted.

Kyle was pulled from his bliss-filled mind as he felt Kiana suddenly pull away from him. He looked down at her as she slowly crawled up his body once again, “W-why’d you stop? I was so close..”

Instead of answering, Kiana turned around and sat in his lap, resting her back against his chest. She brought her paws to his member and began stroking it lightly, making sure he remained fully erect, “Because this is the first time we’ve done this,” she answered as she slowly pumped away, “I don’t mean this in a bad way, but we both would only last one round and I want the full experience. Next time, if you want, we’ll do that.” she said with a hopeful smile.

“O-okay..” he mumbled. Kiana giggled at him and slowly as she asked him an important question,

“Do you trust me, Kyle?”

“Of course I do. Why?” he asked, slowly beginning to pant from the pleasure once again taking him over.

“I know you may not want to do this, what I’m about to do, but it’ll feel amazing. Do you trust me enough to do this?”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I don’t want normal, average, boring sex with you, Kyle. I want something exciting with you - something that we will remember from the first time we had sex,” Kiana explained. She turned her gaze back to him and smiled, “I want to do anal..”

“Y-you what?” he mumbled, taken aback by what she just requested. She didn’t want him to take her virginity this time. Instead, she wanted him to do.. that. “Well..”

“Come on, Kyle. We’re both being adventurous tonight. I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t know you’d enjoy it..” she whispered before licking his cheek. He gulped before he nodded,

“Okay.. but only because it’s for you.” he said. 

“Thank you..” she whispered once more. She slowly climbed to her feet and lined her back entrance with his member, the two resting against one another. She turned back to him one last time, “You just sit back and enjoy the ride. I might be slow for a minute.” she winked. Kyle nodded and Kiana turned back around. With a deep breath, Kiana began to slowly push herself onto Kyle’s member. She was met with incredible resistance and it even hurt quite a bit, but she knew the pain would be over soon enough. The sudden intrusion in her made her whimper in pain so she stopped to let the pain die down.

“Take your time, Kiana,” she heard Kyle say from behind. “Take as long as you need.” he told her. She smiled and wanted to prove to herself she could do this. So she pressed on and took in even more of him, the resistance getting even more and more noticeable. However, the pain very quickly began to die down; that, or she began to slightly enjoy the pain this gave her.

Kyle was surprised when Kiana continuously slid down his entire length without stopping. Just one second ago, she was in pain. Now she did it in one go. When she reached the base of his shaft, the two sat there, basking in the pleasure they both received. Neither moved an inch as they enjoyed what they were given.

Kiana’s inner walls held tightly to Kyle’s throbbing member, holding it right where it was. The feeling was indescribable to Kyle as he felt the insides gently squeeze then loosen, showing her adjustment to what was inside her. Soon enough, she looked back at him for the word to continue, to which he nodded and gave her the go ahead. 

Slowly, Kiana rose herself off of him then slid back down, sending waves of pleasure throughout each of their bodies. The feeling of Kiana’s tight body clamping to his member, begging not to be pulled free, was amazing for Kyle. Any tighter and Kyle wouldn’t have doubted if Kiana would rip it clean off him.

And on the other end, Kiana was in heaven as the pleasure coursed through her body. Her heat quickly helped in numbing the pain and replaced it with more pleasure than any of her toys had ever given her. It was an incredibly tight fit, but Kyle fit perfectly for her. She didn’t doubt that he was stretching her a tiny bit, but that was fine because the pleasure was more than worth it.

Kiana gradually began to pick up speed in her movements. The pain very quickly was gone and replaced by the pleasure her heat brought. She knew that she would be more sensitive to someone’s touch now that she was in heat, but this was way beyond what she expected. She quickly lost her senses and was clouded by the desire for a release - a release that would come much quicker than the two would expect.

Kyle and Kiana both grunted in unison from their lovemaking. If anal felt this good for Kyle, he couldn’t imagine what the real thing felt like. Her innards were so warm and nothing like he thought they’d be. Her being a Fire-type made her insides even warmer, almost to the point of it being unbearable.

As Kiana rode him, she brought her paws to his hands and made him rest them on her hips, “W-why not give a lady some help?” she huffed. Kyle nodded but formed an idea of his own. Gripping her hips like she wanted, Kyle gently lifted her up then rested themselves so they were both on their sides. Kiana yipped from the sudden change in position but was quickly silenced as she felt herself being plunged deeper than she was able to do.

“How about.. Y-you.. sit back and enjoy yourself.. huh?” he grunted, forcing himself as deep as he could go. Each thrust was met with a small squeak of pleasure from her that gradually got louder. Thankfully, she wasn’t too loud so he didn’t have to worry about being found out. 

Like before, Kiana gripped one of his free hands and brought it to her body. Though, this time, she trailed it down her thigh and to her wet fur. She looked up at him through lust-filled eyes, “Please..?” she asked, dragging his hand along her swollen entrance. Kyle smiled and nodded without hesitation.

As he continuously thrusted into her, he slowly trailed his finger along her slit, effectively teasing her. Then, without warning, he sank two of his digits deep inside, new moans of pleasure escaping Kiana’s maw. If being plowed from behind was pleasurable, then she was now on cloud nine from being pleasured from both entrances.

Unlike her backside, Kyle was met with little resistance as he fingered her. His fingers slid in and out, tiny amounts of her juices beginning to coat his hand. Everything he was doing was driving him mad. He’d never expected to be making love to his own Pokémon, especially the one he’d constantly been fighting with.

But even then, Kyle knew he was reaching his peak, as was Kiana. Even though she was tied to him from behind, Kiana would buck wildly against his fingers, begging for more. He wanted this to be the best for her as she deserved nothing less. So he slowed down his pounding and twirled his fingers around, exploring every inch of her love cavern. Soon, he found what he was looking for, evident by the hard buck and loud gasp Kiana gave.

“Kyle, Arceus, please don’t stop!” she begged. Kyle was more than happy to oblige. Happy he found her sweet spot, Kyle once again picked up his humping while simultaneously rubbing his fingers over her most sensitive spot. “Oh my Arceus! Kyle, I’m gonna..” she gasped.

“Do it. Show me what you’ve got..” he grunted. As if on cue, Kiana’s body froze up and shivered heavily. Next thing she knew, her body convulsed heavily as her orgasm hit. Her juices splashed hard against Kyle’s hand, coating it with ease. Even as she rode out her orgasm, he never stopped his fingering, desperate to keep it going just for her.

And he too reached his own climax. The sudden amplified tightness around his member was too much for him. He held her close as he let his load loose in her backside. Rope after rope of his sticky seed coated her insides. Throughout his own orgasm, Kyle never stopped his thrusting, trying his hardest to keep the pleasure going for as long as physically possible.

The feeling of Kyle’s warm cum drenching her insides was more than enough to send Kiana over the edge and into a second orgasm. She panted heavily, her body shaking heavily as she rode it out. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the two riding the pleasure wave together. Kiana was overcome with happiness when she felt Kyle grip one of her paws in his hand.

After what seemed and felt like an eternity to the two, their orgasms began to die down. Kyle rested his head against the pillows tiredly. Kiana was right when she said that they would only last one round. With this amazing feeling he had in his body, there was no way he’d be able to do another round. This took a major toll on him.

But that was okay. Kiana was more than happy to go only one round with him. And just as she suspected, her being mated by someone did help her heat. Of course, it was still there, but that was because she didn’t mate the normal way. This release, even though mind-numbing, was more than enough to hold her over until the next time they do this.

“That.. was amazing..” Kyle panted heavily. Kiana snuggled up to his chest with her back still facing him. She gripped his hand the best she could and pulled it to her chest with a bright smile,

“You.. don’t know how much that means to me..” she whispered. “Thank you for.. helping me.”

“I’m glad you came to me,” he said. With his other hand, he gently stroked the fur atop her head, lulling her to sleep. “Do you feel better?”

“So much.. the pain is so much less. It’s.. it’s still there but that was way more than enough to hold me over. Can we.. can we do this again tomorrow?” she asked hopefully. Kyle chuckled,

“If that’s what you’d like, I’d love to do this again.”

“Okay..” she said, her smile growing brighter. She sighed and wiggled herself as close as she could to him. Though he was growing flaccid as he was still within her behind, neither made an effort to separate. They were incredibly comfy with how they were. “Hey Kyle?”

“Yes?”

Without saying a word, Kiana grabbed her stick off the nightstand by the bed and waved it in the air for a moment. A bright, purple aura began to swirl around it. Kyle was confused until he began to feel his chest burn. It wasn’t excruciating, but it did hurt quite a bit. It felt like he was being burned with a hot iron prod. But as quickly as the pain appeared, it vanished.

Looking down, Kyle saw a new mark on his chest. It was barely visible, but it was there. Kyle instantly recognized it as a symbol her species used to show friendship. It was a straight line that curved at both ends. But this was.. different than what he’d seen. Another symbol was etched into it. It very faintly resembled that of a heart. And if memory served him right, this symbol meant one thing.

“I love you.”


End file.
